loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
InsaneIcon
Shriramrishi (now InsaneIcon) is a Predictor currently signed to Loser Leaves Reddit. Icon, as Rishi, first appeared in LLR's United Kingdom Division at WCPW Chain Reaction(2017) where he went on to win the division's first Loser Leaves Reddit Free For All along with TheDezoo. Since the dissolution of the UK Kingdom, Rishi went on to LLR's main roster and is on an undefeated win streak in singles competition which stood at 7-0. After becoming the Icon, he has gone on the longest undefeated streak in LLR history currently which ended at 16 matches. History Shriramrishi first debuted in LLR UK Division's Chain Reaction (2017) PPV where he went on to win the LLR Free For All along with TheDezoo. This led to a singles match between TheDezoo and Shriramrishi to decide the number one contender for the UK Championship at WCPW Bulletproof. The match ended in a draw. Rishi cut a vicious promo on then champion, King-Of-Zing forcing her to give him a shot at her title, along with fucklster at WCPW State Of Emergency's main event which ended in a tie yet again. This prompted King-Of-Zing to give Rishi one last shot at her title at WCPW Fight Back's main event along with BrodyMahone. King-Of-Zing went on to win the match, giving Rishi his first and only loss in LLR. This was also the last match fought in the UK Division along with the last title match for the UK Championship as corporate owner, YourBuddyChurch decided to dissolve the division and it's title in favour of a new Hardcore Championship. Rishi moved on LLR's main roster after the decision. Rishi made his debut on an edition of Monday Night Raw against TheUltimateMark where he went on to a decisive win. Mark's teammate from the Broken Kingdom, TheBrokenJosh, decided to lay a challenge to him on the subsequent SmackDown Live which resulted in another win for Rishi. He finally faced the Broken Kingdom's last member, senorMeekmahan at Money In The Bank (2017) where he scored a win yet again. He scored multiple wins against the likes of oithumeroi and others to increase his win streak. Rishi decided to represent India in the Inaugral LLR World Cup where he fought and won in the tournament's first match against Saudi Arabia's TheUltimateMark at NJPW Dominion 11.6. He progressed into the tournament's next round and fought against veteran LemonStains at PWG Man on The Silver Mountain, winning yet again, progressing into the World Cup's Elite 8. He is set to face former Undisputed Champion, SlowbroJJ at Raw's Great Balls Of Fire. He also appeared on the rerun of the JJ Show and assaulted host SlowbroJJ in the end. Rishi kept verbally attacking the Advantage and JJ, calling them LLR's poison and proclaiming himself as a saviour, a God among men. Due to his massive win streak, Raw GM FakeNewsBarrett decided to give him a number one contender's match for the InterContinental Championship against reigning Hardcore Champion, YourBuddyChurch at Great Balls Of Fire. Rishi has gone on record to call Church neglectful and a cause of LLR's problems, labeling him as 'The Machine'. LemonStains was added to the match to make it a triple threat. He has not pledged allegiance to any brand and has maintained his stance as neutral. He opened the show at NJPW G1 Special in USA with the_gift_of_g2j, senorMeekmahan, TheBrokenJosh and Ontheropes619 losing against FakeNewsBarrett, HironationRockz, TheUltimateMark, VacantForHOF and IM_A_ONE_MAN_BANNED in a 5 on 5 tag team match. This was the largest tag team match in LLR history and also marked Rishi's first overall loss in LLR. TheBrokenJosh didn't show up to the match. He was announced as a participant in the first ever LLR G1 Climax after G1 Special In USA. At Great Balls Of Fire, Rishi lost to SlowbroJJ in the quarterfinals of the World Cup by DQ. He continued to attack JJ, with delois_oracle and BrokenJosh joining him to help Rishi crucify JJ. Slowbro was saved by the Advantage, with LMonkA7X pulling Josh away. Black Sabbath: The trio later revealed themselves to be Black Sabbath, a stable of Rishi's 'fallen angels'. They kidnapped TheUltimateMark after his match at Great Balls of Fire and crucified him, killing him with a knife to the heart, claiming that it was done to enhance their powers. Rishi then started a feud with a returning LMonkA7X. Rishi lost his match against Monk at Battleground but Gemini twins arrived to help him when he was attacked by the Wild Stallions after the match. Gemini thus, joined Black Sabbath. Rishi concluded the inaugural G1 Climax at third place in B block. He started to lose his powers midway during the tournament and coughed up blood. He also started getting frustrated and babbling about things which made no sense. On the final day of the G1, he beat Mlgbonghits4, the Hardcore Champion along with TheCivilizedGamer. This lead to the Hardcore title being vacated. CivGamer and Rishi faced off on Raw in a 2-of-3 falls match on Raw for the vacant title. Rishi got the first fall but lost the other two. His super finisher, the Deathstar, proved ineffective as the loss of his powers cost him the match. After the match, Rishi's Summerslam opponent and Gamer's Evolution team mate, TheDezoo, arrived to celebrate Gamer's victory. Rishi attacked them and was badly beaten. He was dragged into the parking lot where Dezoo DDTed him on the tarmac and on a car's windshield, ruining his face and leaving him for dead. The Brink Of Insanity: Soon after, Rishi was reported to have been seen by no one. Later, vignettes started airing about a man in a cheap greasy suit, trashing LLR's backstage airing and talking like a real madman. He ruined the_gift_of_g2j's SmackDown GM office as well and took one of his guard's, Jeremy, as captive. This man was later revealed to be the InsaneIcon. He now wears white paint on his face to hide the scars. This was what Shriramrishi became. The Icon started by defeating TheDezoo at Summerslam (2017), ending their match record to 1-4-0 in favour of Icon. He then beat LMonkA7X on SmackDown Live as well as other names like Ontheropes619. Rishi continued to taunt G2J to show his real self, stealing his sledgehammer, suit and list. He attacked G2J with his own hammer multiple times. Finally, in the first ever Straight Jacket match in LLR history, Rishi beat G2J at No Mercy (2017) while also becoming number one contender for the InterContinental Championship at TLC. He later showed up between TheUltimateMark and senorMeekmahan's match, kidnapping Meekmahan. This culminated with the death of Meekmahan via poisoning at the hands of Icon. Icon let TheUltimateMark save Meekmahan, only to let Mark see Meekmahan die in the temple of Jashin. He participated in King-Of-Zing's UK Tournament at WCPW Refuse To Lose, defeating SlowbroJJ, danchester_united and drawing with TheCivilizedGamer in the B Block finals, eliminating both. He was chosen as a pro in NXP for NuclearBaseball, with Baseball wining the first challenge and Icon drawing with rookie thegamerwhohelps. Black Sabbath Feuds: Icon was cutting a promo from his asylum when he was attacked by Delois_oracle. Oracle started revealing Icon's past as Shriramrishi, how we was just a failing speaker, unable to stir the crowd and was given his powers in her house, sitting on the rocking chair and getting a fraction of her power, driving him mad. This also burned the house. Icon challenged her to a best of 3 series, an Inferno Match at Hell In A Cell, a regular match at Monday Night Raw and a Straight-jacket match at King Of Pro-Wrestling which she accepted. Icon lost his Inferno match to delois_oracle, breaking his undefeated streak at 16 matches. He won his match against Oracle at King Of Pro Wrestling which was a straitjacket match, his and LLR's second. Icon was then picked in the G2 Climax qualifier, in which he defeated YourbuddyChurch. Icon finished at the top of Group A of the G2 Climax, moving to the finals against SlowbroJJ and FalconArrow. SlowbroJJ won the match and decided to attack Falcon post match, only for Icon to stop him, turning face for the first time before leaving through the crowd. He quit LLR the next night. The Ace Of Shadows: After his departure, Icon started to travel the world, but on his way, he forgot his diary which told his life story. The diary was read to LLR by a mysterious lady who narrated his story, of his struggles in his childhood and how he became the man he was. His journey continued until he saw TheUnleashedMark on TV, realising that Mark had become a deranged madman in his absence, prompting Icon to return at the Royal Rumble in which he eliminated 3 men before being eliminated by TheCivilizedGamer thanks to a distraction by Mark. In the following days, Mark kept calling Icon out, trying to find but didn't get any reply. At the Elimination Chamber, with Mark aiding All In leader G2J to win the match, Icon finally arrived to stop Mark, assaulting him and beating him through the pods, only for Mark to spit on the ground in front of him in defiance. Mark then arrived at Icon's Burnt Mansion, attacking him and challenging him to a buried alive match at Wrestlemania, stabbing him in the arm in the process. Icon beat Mark at Wrestlemania, burying him forever. On the day after Wrestlemania, Mark's former ally, hironationrockz, called Icon out, challenging him to a match on Monday Night Raw to seek revenge for Mark. Icon accepted this challenge and beat Hironationrockz on Raw after which he was drafted to SmackDown Live. In Wrestling Finishing Moves * Scarface (Curb Stomp) (October 2017- present) * Deathstar (Burning Hammer) (April 2017- August 2017) * CHAOS Control (X-Plex) (September 2017- present) used as a signature move Signature Moves * Mind Blown (Suplex lift into Brainbuster) * Asian Mist * Illusion (Flying knee strike) * Halo (Bull Hammer Elbow) * Clothesline from Hell ''Theme Music'' * Fade to Black by Metallica (March 2017- August 2017) * Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) by Marilyn Manson (September 2017- October 2017) * I Hope You Suffer by AFI (October 2017- present) Championships and Accomplishments * LLR Free For All (WCPW Chain Reaction 2017) * Undefeated streak (7-0) (June 2017- July 2017) * Longest Undefeated streak ever (16-0) (August 2017- October 2017) * Predicty Award for Most Underrated (2017) * Predicty Award for Moment Of The Year for 'Black Sabbath executing the Ultimate Mark' (2017) * #5 in LLR20 * Winner of Toxic Takedown Tournament (with ThePruef and VacantforHOF) Category:Predictor Category:Black Sabbath Category:InsaneIcon/Shiramrishi